Little Wolf of the Wasteland
by Faelan Artorias Hael
Summary: Dying is not fun. Being reborn because you weren't supposed to die because of the machinations of an ascended being, even worse! They couldn't even give me the courtesy of my past memories... well, at least not all at the same time... Still, even if this world is messed up, filled with all kinds of chaos and mayhem, and is filled with mercenaries galore. I'll make it work.


This hiatus I was on, took a lot longer than I thought… I AM SO SORRY! I could chalk down my reasons to college, family, finances, and life. But I'm not going to try and make an excuse. I was on a hiatus, and I am so sorry.

But, I never stopped making stories… Well, at least planning them out.

So here is what the plan is! I am going to continue some of my other stories. [Force Reignited] is a definite… and that's pretty much it… [Nidaime Kyuubi no Kitsune] is sadly on freeze, not because I lost interest. It's because I need to plan out how I want the story to go, and what I want it to say. [Uzumaki's War: Ascension]… Yeah, it's abandoned. The idea I was originally used for it… it was just stupid.

But good news does come! For in the forge and in development are, not one, not two, but THREE, new stories! Including this story, the new stories are titled, [Hero's Blade] a massive Naruto story that has been on my mind and dreams. The next one is titled, [Clouded Destiny]. That one is also going to be fun!

For those who are looking for a Naruto fan fiction, I am sorry. This is not a Naruto story. This story, is going to be an Official Character story. For Naruto fan fictions, please wait, they will come.

Last note. Special thanks to Writer-and-Artist27, who inspired me with this story, and critiqued me. Cameo to her story somewhere here. Check it out! Her story is called Civilian Pianist. And it is good… very good.

Now without further due… ENJOY THE STORY!

 **Insane FND: Welcome back, BITCH!**

Σ(゜ロ゜;) How… HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!

* * *

The day I died, was the day I saved a life, and lived again.

And honestly, I never expected for my average Saturday to take a turn for the worse that night.

It started the same way as it always does: I wake up to the sound of my alarm singing out one of the J-Rock songs I have on shuffle, with me then kicking off the blankets, and heading to my computer. I would then check my emails for new or updated fan fictions on the net, and then go to take my morning shower and finish off with the rest of my morning rituals. The only major difference of that Saturday morning when compared to others, would be the news my house heard from the T.V.

It was when I was cooking breakfast, French toast using French baguettes, that my Saturday changed stopped being normal.

"- protests at City Hall have begun to take a more violent turn. Protesters have begun barricading and surrounding City Hall, and the ring leader, Joseph McKnight, has begun to make open threats to the mayor and city board. Police officials have stated that downtown San Diego should be avoided at all cost. More on this story at-" The T.V. was cut off, courtesy of my stepdad, Thomas, who only now looked disdainfully at the television. My mother and sister could only look at the television in concern and worry, my sister specifically, who began to rub at her swollen stomach.

My entire house, in some way, was worried with the recent turn of events with the city. Me, on the other hand.

"So how do you guys want your French toast? Strawberry toppings? Banana? Blueberries? Raspberries are obviously off the menu, as those are **mine** , but what do you guys feel like having?" They knew that while my question may come off as uncaring for the new events that were happening; in truth, I was actually trying to take their minds away from the troubling news.

"I want strawberries and bananas, slave. Now hop to it!" My sister, always with the slave jokes. Ever since the start of her second trimester, I have been helping her out far more than I usually do.

Sam, my elder sister of four years, was a very beautiful woman. Dark brown long hair, a soft face, and tanned peach skin, my sister truly took off of very well with the gene pool. However, when it came to her attitude. She was an independent, smart, snarky, shrewd, and very serious woman. It was only with my mom, Blanca, and her husband's influence that we got her to let me take care of her share of the house duties. She despised having to rely on others.

My mom came from a Hispanic descent, same with my father. Yet, just like my sister, shared almost the same qualities in terms of appearance. Except that my mother's face had some sharper tones around her cheeks.

My stepdad, Thomas, is a retired navy veteran, so he has this sort of air around him that made him a little intimidating. Didn't help that he was also Russian!

As for me, I was the one who took more with the Hispanic genes. Despite my mom and dad having light and peach skin, I was the odd one out. I was born with a darker, latté toned, skin texture. Born with a chubby baby face, that still hasn't gone away with my 20 years of life. I was a little chubby, but despite the layer of fat that covered me, there was no mistaking that there was toned muscle underneath my skin, and surrounding the entirety of my bones.

After serving the plates out, and then enjoying a comfortable breakfast, the house fell back in to its usual happy atmosphere, my mother and sister soon trading stories, with my mother occasionally passing on some maternity tips to Sam. Thomas went back to his desk on the other side of the dining room, deciding to spend his day browsing the web for good deals on new and upcoming tech.

If I had known that this would be the last time I ever saw my family, I would have made this morning more meaningful and special. But instead, I only have this. I guess we never really do have that luxury.

After leaving the dining room, I went back to my room and started watching one of the anime that I was about to finish off. Re:Zero is, without a doubt, a very good anime. If only the otaku community can just stray away from igniting a new "Waifu War" every other week, then I'd be happier. But we all know that would never happen. Everyone apparently needs to defend their choice for, "Who is best girl?"

Just as the screen went dark, signaling another name into my completed list, my phone began to ring. A ringing that would lead me down the path that would ultimately cause my death.

It was my dad, who wanted to hang-out with me and enjoy a good walk around the park. I love my old man, and very rarely had the chance to just hang around with him, especially since he started needing to go to dialysis. So I jumped at the opportunity. I agreed, and soon began to get dressed to go out. Grabbing my keys from the bureau in my room, I began to head for the door, when the voice of my mother stopped me, just as my hand grasped the doorknob.

"You're going out?"

"Yeah, dad called. He wanted to go for a walk today, so I'm going to pick him up, and head to the park." There was a pause of silence, a worrying thing when it came to my mom.

Silence with her usually meant that she was thinking very heavily about something. "Honey, I think you should stay home today." Ah… So that's what it was about.

Turning to face her, only now taking note of her concerned look, only solidified my assumption of her words. "Mom, I'm not going anywhere near downtown. Dad and I are heading to the park near Otay. I'm not going anywhere near the city. So don't worry. I'll be okay." I wished my words held true.

"I… I guess so… just be safe, Ok." "I will, I promise." Liar…

"Well, I'm off." Don't go… Stay!

"Drive safely!"

"I won't!" SHUT UP! STAY HOME, PLEASE!

"JOSH!"

"I'm joking!" WHY! Why… Why won't you stop…

Digging out my phone, and looking at the time, I saw it was 12:34pm…

… Six hours and thirteen minutes to live…

* * *

The walk was nothing special, at least on the outside. But to me and my dad, it was everything. We never really spent time around each other when I was younger. Him being at work almost every hour of every day, and me being an adventurous recluse who either went out by himself, or escaped into the digital world through videogames. But that didn't matter as much anymore. All that did matter, was that I had the chance to talk to my dad more often than before. And I truly love getting to talk with my old man.

"So… any girl in your life yet?" Until he brings up this question. I am twenty years old, and am single. No girlfriend in my life since I was fifteen years old, and I let the one girl that truly had my entire heart, walk out on me and return home. Maybe I should have chased after her. Maybe I should have made her stay. But I knew I made the right choice. If she stayed with me, Kaede would have had to abandon her home and family. And if I had chased her, I would have only been a burden on her. So, I let the most beautiful bird in my life fly away. Despite the pain it would bring me, as long as she was happy…

"… No one yet, old man."

"Josh, you need to get a girl in your life. Trust me kid, It makes your entire world so much more happier, and you'll be more confident." Is there an insult in there? "Oh, whatever. You'll find a someone, someday. Just promise that you won't waste your entire life alone buddy. Life is-"

"-is too short… I know dad. And I promise, I won't. I'm just… I just don't want a girl just because she's pretty. I want her to be my friend as well."

I don't know if I was being naïve or stupid. But I didn't care. I truly believed that the girl that would have my heart, would be a girl who was both my friend, and a girl whom I loved romantically. My dad didn't judge me. Perhaps, he was glad that I wasn't some skirt chaser like some of the other guys back in high school and in college.

Our walk carried on, my dad talking about whatever came to mind. Sometimes, he would regale to me a moment of his own youth and how he used to be as a teenager down in Tijuana. It sounded nice. I would have liked to see how the old man lived as a kid with my own two eyes. But, I guess I'll have to settle for his words instead.

As we were walking back to the parking lot, where we had parked my car, I noticed that it was starting to get late. Looking at my phone, I noticed that it was already 4:42 pm. Time flies by when in good company. What I also noticed was that I had a couple of missed calls- phone was on [Do Not Disturb]- from my family and some friends. One contact in particular caught my eye. Leo.

Back in high school, Leo and I, and our other friend, Vy, made a trio of friends. We all had similar interests: Anime, gaming, Kingdom Hearts. The list went on. And we were almost, if not always, seen in each other's company. Later on in our friendship, Vy and Leo became a little more than friends, and while I was a little saddened, that feeling was eclipsed by how happy I was for them.

We were happy.

But then, we lost that happiness. Leo and I, we lost our Vy.

She died. A victim of a hit and run. And we couldn't even say goodbye. Not to a happy face. Not to a cheering and simple smile. Her sweet voice could no longer make our days so much more amazing. She was dead. A corpse.

The only solace we had, was that the bastard who killed her, died a horrible and painful death, via impalement from a stop sign, not even ten meters away. No one helped him. He didn't deserve it.

After her funeral, Leo and I tried to keep in touch. But every time we tried to go back to how things used to be when Vy was in our lives, her absence would pop up in our minds, and the mood would turn sour and sorrowful.

We were still, and always will be, friends. But without Vy, the happiness we use to have was gone.

Apparently, his reason for calling was to invite me to a hangout with the rest of our circle of friends. I texted him back and told him I was up for it. I was looking forward to seeing everyone on Wednesday morning.

Driving towards my home, after dropping the old man off at his own place, my mother texted me a request to pick up some groceries from the store. Changing my heading, I drove towards the nearest market. Looking at the dashboard of my car, the time was 5:21 pm. One hour and twenty-six minutes to live.

The groceries didn't take me that long to procure. I've always been a fast shopper. Bread, butter, milk, eggs, sandwich meat, and some other groceries on the list, only took me about fifteen minutes to buy. After all the bags were stowed away in my backseat, I checked my phone once more. 5:58 pm. It wasn't that late into the day, so if I went home now, I could probably start up a new anime on my list and make some head way into it.

~ _"I used to rule the world, Seas would rise when I gave the world."_ ~ Viva la Vida. By Cold Play. The song coming from my pocket, along with a distinguishing vibration. A song that I assigned on my phone, to ring when Michael, my brother in all but blood, was calling me. And so, I reached for the green symbol on the screen, and answered the last call that I would receive for the rest of my life.

A part of me doesn't regret answering that phone call, but the other half resents Michael to its deepest core for getting us killed. But I understood his reasons. I could and did forgive him. I just hope he forgives himself.

*Click* "Hello-"

"JOSH! Oh thank god! Listen, I don't have a lot of time! The protesters in downtown turned violent! People are fighting down here, and now they're shooting at each other! Please! You need to get us out of here!"

"Us? Michael, who are you talking about? Why the fuck are you down there- You know what, never mind! Where are you?" "The Convention Center! Hurry!" And I did. 6:05 pm. Forty-two minutes to live.

* * *

I raced my way towards Downtown San Diego. Making record time of only eight minutes, despite the heavy traffic. But that didn't matter to me. My friend, brother, family, was in danger. That thought raged in my mind, and I didn't stop it. So I raced towards a red horizon, without caution or fear.

I don't know what I was honestly expecting when I turned onto Harbor Drive. But I know corpses and fire was not a passing thought in my mind. And even I surprised myself when I didn't even stop to lament my situation; instead, I drove over the fallen bodies and towards the white building in front of me. It may seem monstrous and horrific of me, that I would offer no respect to my fellow man and defile their fallen bodies with tire tracks and oil. But my concerns were towards the living, those who carried the dreams of the dead… maybe that was how I deluded myself to my sins.

Parking at the door, making sure to take the key, and lock the doors. I ventured into the building, and am immediately assaulted by the sounds of gunfire.

* _Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_ * Four shots. Uneven gap between fire. Not automatic or semi. Single shot per trigger. Pistol or bolt action assault rifle.

You learn these things when your family is in government and military service.

And from the sounds of the fire, they were coming from with the atrium of the Convention Center, on the upper floor.

Racing towards the inactive escalators, my ears here a faint and pained voice, echo through the halls.

"Gahh!" That voice was one I was far too familiar with. I would recognize Michael's voice anywhere. Running faster, I reached a set of bared doors, but didn't try and pry them open. Instead, I barged through them like a berserker, running at full speed, and shoulder checking the intersection of the two doors.

The sight I come to after barging through the door, was my friend on the ground, four other people our own age standing behind him, a jagged gash at my friends leg, and an armed and armored assailant, holding a knife in one hand, with a pistol in his other. All I saw was red. And I charged.

The man saw my charge, and tried to shoot me, but it was too late. All his attempt rewarded him with, was a deep graze to my shoulder. Whereas, I took victory by robbing him of his sidearm, and throwing him off the balcony railing. Letting him fall, head first, to the ground. A sickening crunch met our ears not a moment later. But my caution took me over, and so, I walked over to railing, aimed at the assailants prone body-

* _Bang! Bang!_ *

\- and shot two times in his chest.

Seeing no reaction from the, now confirmed, cadaver, I turned my sight towards my friend. And relief met both our faces.

"Your late… What, needed to get a coffee on the way?"

"No, but I did grab some sushi. It's in the car if you want some." A moment's pause, and then chuckling. We were both okay… he was alive.

"Come on. Let's go home."

"Yeah… let's go-" *Crash!* Interrupted by the sound of breaking glass, we silenced ourselves to listen. And we heard roaring engines, and commanding voices. Speaking in a language unfamiliar to our ears.

"Michael-"

"It was a set up." My eyes widened. What was he- He was talking about the protest wasn't he. And then, it all made sense. But to confirm, I spoke my mind.

"The protest was a cover. Wasn't it?" A nod greeted my fears.

It made sense in a way, public distraught over new laws, protests in the street, all in downtown, near the Naval Base. It was a perfect cover for a terrorist operation. The public protest would act as a veil for the true intent of those behind the scenes, giving them ample opportunity to strike at the heart and arms of San Diego. Thus, making the governing body and the civilian bystanders easy pickings for the terrorists' assault. But a question still remains, why is Michael involved.

Then I remembered. Michael was summoned for Jury Duty on this day. So that answered who everyone else was. But it didn't matter. Not now anyways.

Walking over to my friends side, I offered my shoulder to him so that he could stand. Helping to balance him, I looked him in the eye and saw the one look that I was glad never left him through this ordeal.

Determination.

"We're going to have to make a break for it, aren't we?" I asked the obvious, mainly as a way to break the stiff atmosphere that suffocated us.

"If only it was so easy… Into the fray we go, right?" He joked as those around us smiled lightly. "Come on, everyone. It's time to go." 6:40 pm. Seven minutes to live.

As soon as Michael declared his order, he and I began to walk towards the door, only to stop for a moment to take in the sight before us.

What else can you do when you see buildings consumed in a massive inferno, just outside of a window.

"… We need to go, now." And so, we ran. 6:42 pm. Six minutes to live.

When we got to the entrance way, we realized that the inferno was within the Convention Center as well, the walls covered by licks of flames, glass panels barely withholding the blaze behind them. And ash floating about. Yet, despite the depiction of hell before us, we ran forward. Hope right in front of us. In the form of a grey gunmetal Volkswagen Passat. 6:43 pm. Four minutes to live.

As we ran forward though, we heard the sound of heavy footsteps rushing towards us. I turned, and was greeted to the sight of another terrorist, who had his sight on one of the girls of Michael's group, ready to pull the trigger of a semi auto assault rifle.

It happened so fast, my mind being over ridden by instinct. One moment, I was holding Michael, then dropping him. Next, I was shoving the girl to the ground, raising the sidearm I kept towards the terrorist. And then-

* _Bang!_ *

* _Bang! Bang! Bang!_ *

\- Pain.

I saw as the bullet of my sidearm burrow its way into the skull of the extremist. But my mind was clouded by the unexplainable pain that raped its way through my body and mind. And yet, I could feel so clearly what those three bullets ripped their way through inside of my body. The first, dug its way into my stomach, and took residence within. The second, tore through my right lung, beginning to drown me in my own blood. And the third, went through my heart. 6:44 pm. Three minutes to live.

I fell, hard. And I could hear Michael, cursing loudly, denying that I was dying. But he and I both knew. I wasn't going to make it. I could have survived the first and second shots. But those two injuries; in addition, the destruction of my heart. No, I'm dead. I just resisting.

"Josh! Please! Get up! Get up, Now! Please! Oh God… Please no-" "M… Michael…" I called out to him, despite how weak and dead I sounded, I got him to look away from my wounds, and at my face. I could feel the blood, leek out of my lips. I was able to raise my hand a little, just enough to dig into my pants, and fish out what I wanted. My car keys.

"… No… No, we are not-"

"You… You are… Don't… drag…" It was getting hard to breath now. But I knew what I had to do. "You… People… Save Th-Them…" His face widened in realization, he finally understood. "Help… me…" At first, I could understand his confusion, but I was glad when he was able to follow my eyes to what I was looking at, and realized my intent. Michael reached towards my arm, the one with the sidearm still in its grip, and helped angle at my target.

"… Good…"

"…"

"… Not… fault…"

"…"

"… Promise… Protect… Family… You… Mine…"

"… I Will." 6:45 pm. Two minutes to live.

We could hear even more footsteps coming towards us. We knew that we were out of time.

"… Goodbye…" I smiled, one last time. Despite it being slightly marred by blood. I smiled one last, goofy, grin.

"… Goodbye, Brother." And he ran. He ran faster, than ever before, and I kept grinning. Watching as the rest of the terrorists came that much closer. 6:46 pm. One minute to live.

The funny thing is. Michael and I both understand fire. Him being an EMT and Fire Fighter Trainee, and me being a guy you enjoyed random info. We especially understood fire that exists in a vacuum. And as our attackers came closer, the roar of my car engine telling me that my friend made it, I kept smiling. Despite the pain, I kept smiling.

They grew closer, while my friend grew farther away. And then, I saw them. Rushing towards the opening that my friend used to make his escape.

They never saw it coming.

As soon as the first soldier passed me by, thinking I was already a cooling cadaver, I pulled the trigger.

And the bullet that I shot, released the inferno that was behind the glass door on the other side of the wall.

It came rushing in, like the waters of a great flood. It spread forward, and side to side. It consumed, engulfed, and smothered.

But my eyes did not see the inferno. Instead, I saw my life. My first dream. My friends. My first day at school. My first crush. My most embarrassing moments. My saddest days. My happiest moments. But the images and memories that lingered the most, were of my family. Michael. Anthony. Roberto. Juan. Leo. Vy. Mom. Dad. Thomas. Sam. And Kaede… Talking to her… Holding her… Kissing her…

And then I remembered the days I spent with my friends. Playing videogames with Michael and the rest of the gang. Talking and making stories with Leo and Vy. So many memories… So many smiles… It was worth it… But…

… I don't want to die… I still need to be there for Damien when he is born… I promised mom that I would be home… Leo will be alone… All my promises… If… If I die… They'll be sad… I… I Still… Need… To… Live!

And as the fire came forward, ready to consume me whole. I did not flinch away. I did not feel pain. All I felt, was sadness. But, for some reason. Behind the blistering skin of my chest, and inside my ruined heart. I felt warm. I felt hope. And then, I felt nothing at all.

6:47 pm. Joshua Aragon Died Saving a Friend. His story is over.

The End…

* * *

The boy woke up in a state of shock and cold sweat. His laboring breaths coming out in deep heaves, as he tries to regain control of his breathing. His mind reflecting on the images that he had just witnessed within that nightmarish dream. His blue eyes were wide open, showing the world the raging emotions that dwelled in his heart.

"… Big brother…" A small girls voice pulled the boy from his shock coming from right beside him. Looking to the other side of the large twin bed, he came to the sight of his little sister, Avalon, barely on the precipice of being conscious, and returning to Morpheus' domain.

"S-Sorry, Avi. Had a nightmare. Go back to sleep." The boy spoke softly, trying to sooth the young girl, barely three years of age, back into her slumber. His attempt was greeted with success, as her eyes returned back to their previous, shut state.

"Okay… G'night, big bro…" The snoring that followed assured the boy that his little sister was, once more, asleep. Deciding to follow the example of his sibling. The boy dragged his share of the bed covers, and wrapped himself in their warm confines once more. But as he began to drift off to a night of dreams. A stray thought surfaced into his mind.

"Joshua Aragon… I wonder who that was…" And so, Faolan Hale, went back to sleep.

The story of Joshua Aragon has ended. His life, along with it. But his story and life continues on once more, in a new world, and under a new name.

 **Prologue: The End, Is Just The Start of A Whole New Game+**

* * *

＼（＾▽＾）／ Yay! Chapter 1 is done! Time to work on the others!

 **Insane FND: You… can never… kill me…**

（≧▼≦；) Why won't you DIE!

 **Insane FND: Because… the aristocrats… (´×ω×`)**

… Oh dear lord, he's been watching Abridged…

In any case. Please look out for more upcoming chapters and stories. Tell me what you guys think so far. And to flamers, your days are numbered… you just don't know it yet.

Keep writing and reading, and enjoy your anime! Also, Merry Christmas everybody! Oyasumi, Minasama!


End file.
